The BoondocksThe Musical
by Young 3M
Summary: When Huey aggravates Cindy, they make plans of a fight. All this in with raps and music.


_Hey world. Guess who's back? This is what I've been doing, well this and school. But fuck me, musica maestro. _

_Special thanks to KODfreak for the idea._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks.**

**

* * *

**

_Huey_

Have you ever woke up, thinking that everything is going wrong. ..But…the thing is…I don't know what is going to go wrong…when will it start…can I overcome it…will I get hurt…will I cause others pain…will I ruin their life…will I destroy everything…will I hurt the ones I love…do I even have people I love… am I heartless…am I an animal, a ticking time bomb…waiting to blow…waiting for the right opportunity… I try to stall it…but what if it's inevitable… what if…for once…I'm wrong…and I let everyone down…I'll try…but is it enough…

_What can I do, after everything I've been through?_

_Can I save you, can I save myself_

_How can I save others when I'm not even at half my health_

_I can use stealth, but is it worth it_

_Will I just make it worse, end up like norbit_

_Should I just forfeit, fuck it, I'll floor it_

_Try the best I can, even if I'll get fried in the pan_

_Oh look, seems like I have a fan_

_This ain't no jersey shore, now that I'm being watched you expect me to go get a way too extreme tan_

_I'm going to need a wish, but this is no peter pan_

_We ain't in nevereverland, we ain't got no magic sand_

_To get whatever we want given to us by hand_

_Everything is going wrong, why the hell you wearin a thong_

_Why am I singin this song, I got a feeling this is gonna be long_

_Well, at least that means we got time, so I think I'll continue rapping to this chime_

_Why am I being accused of a crime, I didn't cross the line_

_I thought I was doing just fine_

_The business I was minding was mine_

_Yet why, why am I being punished_

_What did I do, to make you punish me?_

_What did I do to thee, to make you want to make me flee?_

_Do you want me to make plea_

_Cause you've been bothering me like a goddamn flea_

_I know peace, comes at a fee_

_I know it don't come free, how much_

_Goddamn, three, that's a waste of a goddamn tree_

_Whatchu gonna do with it, some type of shopping spree_

_Not before I take you out, let me try a knee_

_Let me try and go all Bruce Lee_

_Forget it, I can't win_

_I guess I'll just go through with the sin_

_But this don't mean that I've been pinned_

_This is not fin._

I walk downstairs to see Riley and granddad eating breakfast. I walk to the table and begin to pour myself milk and cereal

"Hey boy." Says granddad. "What took you so long to get down here?"

"Yea Huey, watchu wuz doin up dere. If u were jerkin off u better not have gotten your shit all over my damn bed. Dats for me and Cindy" says Riley

"Boy shut yo damn mouth. You shouldn't even be thinkin bout that stuff. You only 13 years old." Granddad tells Riley.

"So. Yu jus mad cuz u ain't get none." Riley says chuckling

"That's it. Come here dammit" He says whipping out his belt. He chases Riley all over the kitchen and then move along towards the living room. I finish my breakfast and get my things as I'm off to school. I walk through the front door and as soon as I turn around from closing the door, I see someone three inches from my face.

"HI HUEY!" Jazmine yells in front of my face.

"GODDAMN JAZMINE. I'm right here. You don't have to yell. By the way, why are you so happy." I say as we begin to walk to school

"Why should I not be happy? Today's been a good day so far."

"How?" I question.

"Well, I had a good breakfast, I did all my homework, I got to hang out with you."

"Sorry. I was listening to my iPod. What was that last thing?" I ask.

"Nothing, so how did you sleep?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. I've had some premonitions of today that something was going to happen, but I'm not sure if I should believe them." I explain to her.

"Well, maybe you should lighten up and just be glad you still have friends and people who care about you."

_You act like you get no love, actin like you're a lone dove_

_You're not alone, all this time, you've actually flown_

_Even though, its love what people have shown_

_The thread has been sown, you got me_

_Now you probably think that isn't much_

_But to me, that means a bunch_

_Like when you sit next to me during lunch_

_Yea, as such, or when I get to talk to you_

_I feel like a new, I feel like I was one of the lucky few_

_Like one of the people god picks to have a number two_

_Is it you, I didn't get to choose, but this really isn't surprising news_

_If you thought I'd lose, then you lost_

_Now I'm giving you the cold shoulder, it's like frost_

_That is quite a cost, ain't it?_

_So can you leave me faintin, or are you gonna leave me waitin?_

"Sorry, iPod again. What did you say?" I ask.

"Whatever." She says. Weirdly enough, I never saw my iPod ever again after that day. We reach school and as soon as it is in visible distance, Caesar pops up right in front of me and Jazmine.

"AWWWWW. You guys look so cute together." He says.

"Shut the hell up Caesar. You know we aren't dating, and even if we were it wouldn't be that big of a deal." I say.

"Whatever you say man. Jazzy, keep walking. I gotta tell Huey something." He says to Jazz.

"Okay." She says as she continues walking.

"Yo. Have you noticed Jazzy's…you know" he says to me.

"Her what?" I ask not completely understanding.

"Her… you know…rear end…buttocks…booty…badonkadonk."

"What about it." I ask.

"Look at it man. It's perfect."

"How could you say that? She's our friend."

"Oh yea. Then why you hard" he says.

I look down and notice that my…you know, had been extended to its full nine inches. I quickly get a book from Caesar's book bag and cover it.

"Hahahaha."

"Shut up. I couldn't help it."

"yea yea…"

"…"

"… yo shit pretty big dude." Caesar says.

"You're gay."…I never thought I would say those words.

We finally reach Jazmine and we walk the rest of the way to school. Once we get there, I see the local racist getting ready for his daily black joke to us.

"Hey niggas and niggets. How are ya'll doin this fine white man day. You wanna hear a joke." Uncle Ruckus asks us.

"Sure. Just get it over with." Caesar says.

"Ok. What do say to a tv floating in the night?"

"What?"

"Drop it nigga!" he says laughing hysterically. He continues to laugh…and laugh…and laugh. He then clutches his chest and falls to the ground. As we walk away, I softly say  
"Huh…I guess there is a god."

We walk in the school and see Cindy eating breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Wat up wat up Huey. Where your bro at." Cindy asks me.

"Getting beat by granddad. Why are you so interested in him anyways?" I ask her.

"Well… the truth is…

_He means so much to me; you can say he makes me pee_

_K that was a bit too far in the sea, but I swear_

_He holds the key, but why am I the only one who can see_

_He doesn't know that he fills me with glee_

_Do you even know what that means, I'm not tryin to be a feen_

_There I go again, no I'm not being mean_

_Or trying to make a scene. I'm tryin to make this song clean_

_At least make it seem, like a side of me no one has seen_

_Your abilities, don't need, to be keen_

_To be, able to see, that I want him to be with me_

_I want to be with him, I've seen some raps talking about wantin one kid with me called tim_

_No he didn't write anything about some random girl called kim_

_This world is beginning to seem like the sims_

_It's being controlled by some kid_

_We better get our free will before he closes the lid_

_Is this just how life is, I just hope it's you that I get to kiss_

_That's at the top of my list; I don't want it to turn into a fight_

_Cause I will never make a fist, at least to you_

_I'll never get that pissed, unless you do some really stupid shit_

_Then you might just get hit._

"…Huey?" Cindy asks.

"He can't hear you. He's listening to his precious Eminem." Jazmine says to Cindy.

"Don't you find it kinda weird dat he like Slim so much, yet he's like da only white rapper in da game." Cindy asks.

"Cause he's the only mainstream rapper that doesn't rap about stupid shit like gangs, beef, pussy, money, or weed." I tell her taking off my beats earphones.

"Man, you know weezy would rip dat faggot ass bubble gum white trash piece of shit." Cindy says to me.

"Um, last time I checked, you're white too idiot." I say to her.

"THAT'S IT." She says lunging forward. Just as she's about a foot away from me, the first period bell rings.

"We'll finish this at the end of last period" she says as she walks away to her first class. Me, Jazmine, and Caesar stay in the cafeteria for study hall, which no one ever studies in. We take our seats which are me and Jazz sitting at the corner and Caesar sitting on the other side of the café rapping with his crew.

* * *

_Riley_

I run to school trying to get to first period on time. I see the school in sight and I see Cindy walking towards her and my first class. I run towards her and I notice at that moment how fat Cindy's ass wuz. I know it's wrong to think that cuz she mah friend and all, but that shit wuz looked like a basketball with a damn sharpie line in the middle of it. I snap out of my trance as I notice mah hand in pants. I quickly take it out and run over to Cindy.

"What up Cindy." I say to her. Over time, she got more girly and, just noticing today, got a banging body.

"Hey Riley. Where were you at?" she asks.

"Granddad. It's a long story. So what happened when I wuzn't here." I ask her.

"Yea. I kinda got a favor to ask you?"

* * *

_Huey_

"You want me to what!"

"I just want you to fight Cindy for me. It's not that big of a deal." I tell her.

"Not that big of a deal? Me and her have been friends ever since we were ten. This would completely ruin our relationship." She explains to me.

"Come on Jazmine. It'll blow over as life goes on. I'll train you and at the end of the day you'll be able to beat her without a problem." I tell her.

"Well… How can you train me? We have classes all day." She says. She can be so damn stubborn sometimes.

"I can reschedule the fight, and me and you are the top students in the school. We can miss a couple of days. You have to fight her. I can't, that's considered rape." I say to her.

"ugh…fine. But on one condition." She say coming closer to me.

"What?" I ask with her inches from my face.

"Give me fifty dollars." She says ruining the moment. Wait. Why am I calling this a moment. I just lost fifty dollars. Whatever, it's probably nothing.

I hand her the fifty dollars and from there we run off to my house. I slowly open the door making sure no one is home. I really don't want to be caught alone with Jazmine, being all sweaty, grappling eachother, touching. Wait, what the hell is happening with me? Why am I thinking these damn dirty thoughts about Jazmine, and why am I hard?

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" she says interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll see you downstairs in a sec. Just let me get my stuff ready."

"Okay." She replies.

I walk over to my room to go get my training gear. I get my Shotokan karate gi and grab some UFC gloves for me and her. As I change into my gear, I couldn't help but wonder what is happening to me.

_What's goin on, why am I showin off?_

_Why am I thinking of me and her layin down alone on my front lawn_

_It feels like I'm being controlled, like I'm just some mindless pawn_

_I don't know why she's turnin me on. Why am I thinking like this?_

_Why am I dreaming of seeing me and her kiss_

_Is this not real, is this just a miss_

_Is she only his, who am I talking about_

_I'm supposed to be training her for a championship bout_

_But will she get hurt, and then she'll blame it on me and make me pout_

_Will she just scream at me and say "Just get the fuck out"_

_Ouch, okay, you didn't have to shout_

_I heard clear and loud, I heard every single sound_

_But you're not done yet, it's just the end of the first round_

_Trust me; you're way better pound for pound_

_You can win, and then we can get it in_

_Wait, what am I thinkin, why am I thinkin about you and getting ready to sin_

_I gotta stop, before I get arrested by the cops_

_But we're both minors, I'm not an old timer_

_Why am I making a plan, actin like I'm part of the klan_

_Okay, let's get to the fight, before my hormones reach an unthinkable height._

_Before I lose all control, and start to act like I don't even have a soul_

I walk down to my personal gym and we begin getting ready for our training.

* * *

_Riley_

"So you think you can't beat Huey so you want me to try and beat him up for you." I say to her.

"Yea, pretty much." She tells me.

"Ok. I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What?" she asks.

"You gotta beat me in a freestyle."

"Iight Reezy. Just like old days?" she asks.

"Yup, as long as we want, any topic that I come up with, you gotta follow it. Ready?" I ask.

"Sure"

"Iight, I'll go first."

_For you, imma write the sickest rhyme of mah life_

_It'll get rid of all the thoughts I've ever had about cutting myself with a knife_

_It'll make me wanna continue to blow up this mic_

_Or maybe I'll stop and pass it on, sike_

_Cause as long as I got my nikes_

_And I got a face book and I keep getting liked_

_Then I'll always rap like mike_

_Make all other competitors take a hike_

_I'm a big fish and the rest are just pikes_

_Enough about me, this is my rap to you_

_Imma go on a hunger strike_

_Or maybe go on a marathon on my mountain bike_

_It's been really sad since you died_

_Since then, all I did was hide_

_But now I have nothing to confide_

_Even when you're dead, I know you're always by my side_

"Nice" she says.

"Thanks. Oh, and here's a little twist. I get to pick what you gotta rap about." I tell her

"Ugh, fine what is it?" she asks.

I pull out a piece of paper out of my back pocket and begin to read it out loud.

"You gotta pretend you a guy that was fake and came back. Also it gotta be to the girl that was dating him when he was fake and then she found out and left his ass. Now he wants her back and you gotta do it."

"Ok' that's gonna be really hard. Hella out of character, but I'll try.

_What do I have, all I got is rap_

_It's the only thing that gets me dap_

_But still some hate, it's like ya'll have been pulled by fate_

_Just to ruin me at haste,_

_Some are even still talkin about when I copied and paste_

_That was nuthin, and even this is just a little taste_

_Thinking that I have been defaced_

_That's a good thing, now I have more shit to spit_

_Imma take a stand, I will no longer sit_

_My fire has finally been lit, I will no longer try and fit_

_In, who gives, a fuck if I'm not that thin_

_Yet people call me young slim_

_You will no longer control my life_

_I'm not a goddamn sim, but I won't beat you up_

_I'm not em, and you're not kim_

_Good, cause all I need is him_

_Just kiddin, I said some messed up stuff here_

_A couple were directed to my peers_

_But now I've conquered my fears, now I can destroy your ears_

_And maybe be so sweet, it'll make you come to tears_

_I hope I receive at least a couple of cheers_

_I was so near, I was so close_

_To rock your ears like bose_

_Make everyone stand on their toes_

_I hope I don't make any foes_

_Or is it too late, I haven't been involved with any hoes_

_I ain't lyin, I'm Pinocchio, look at my nose_

_It didn't grow, then why am I laying low_

_Why am I still hiding from the po-po_

_I know I did a no-no, it was a low blow_

_Did I repeat, don't matter_

_I'm still on my feet, I just conquered a feat_

_Isn't that just neat, if you don't think so_

_Then just press delete, and take a seat_

_But if you want me back, then stand when you wanna_

_You said no more drama; well this isn't any pina colada_

_I can't really blame you, for all the things I do_

_I admit, I hope you knew_

_I wasn't lying when I said I love you_

_Even now that I'm new_

_It doesn't change that fact, too bad the odds are stacked_

_Against my favor, cause it's you that I savor_

_Okay, I went a bit too extreme_

_But we could still be a team, or am I just living in a dream_

"So, what do you think?" she asks me.

"…That wuz da dopest shit mah ears have eva fuckin heard. Dat shit wuz fuckin amazin. I swear to god I almost shit mahself. Oh shit, you fuckin win. Come on, let's go the gym. I gotta train."

* * *

_Jazmine_

"Okay! What exercise should we do first?" I ask Huey.

"Well, before we do any serious exercise, we gotta stretch first. Do you no how to stretch?" He asks.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? I was on the cheerleading team for an entire year," I told him.

"Yeah I remember. At the last game this girl accidentally tripped on you and you wanted me to shank her," he tells me.

"… Shut up,"

We begin to stretch. I do a simple front stretch to begin. I notice a noise coming from behind me. I spin around to see the bathroom door shut quickly. I walk to it and cup my ear to the door to listen closer.

"Shit,shit,shit…awww shit…it's everywhere," Huey whispers from behind the door.

"Huh, I guess he couldn't hold in his pee,"

* * *

_Cindy_

Me and reezy go to the gym so he can train to beat Huey's ass. We go in and I go to the treadmill and walk while he hits the weights. As I walk, I look over at Reezy and I start to feel weird inside. I quickly stop the machine and walk over to the bathroom to try and relieve myself. I look at myself in the mirror and I start rappin.

_What's happenin to me, why is he the only thing I see_

_I go to the bathroom actin like I gotta pee_

_I look in the mirror and I see him, I gotta be set free_

_How many times have I felt this? About three_

_Maybe life is a road and love is a toll booth fee_

_Or maybe, you want coffee, but love gives you tea_

_You drink but you wanted something else_

_They got the order wrong, but you still wearin a thong_

_Let me rephrase that, you wanna sing a song_

_But you think the tea might've been spoiled, like it's been left out for too long_

_Or when you're drunk and you wanna play beer pong_

_You know it's wrong cause you feel like Cheech and Chong_

_Enough of that, when I see you, you make me wanna lower my reds hat_

_You make me shy, almost to the point that I wanna cry_

_Make me feel stupid like fry, oh my_

_Look what you do to me, you're my drug and I'm always high_

_You make me wanna touch the sky, but with you by side_

_This isn't a lie; I hope I get a reply, so we can finally fly_

_We should be Bonnie and Clyde, but lets be open_

_Never hide, act like we got one mind_

_One of us can't hear and the other one is blind_

_Yet it's always love we find_

_

* * *

_

_Was gonna make it a one shot but changed my mind. Stay tuned._


End file.
